


The Death Star Delights

by fat_fish_in_space



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Force Choking, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Luke, Rare Pairings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, force manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Skywalker has been easily swayed to the Dark Side. He quickly became one of the most feared people on the Death Star.</p><p>The problem is, he also became the most desired. </p><p>And Luke was more than happy to provide.</p><p>***<br/>NOTE: This story is discontinued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a series of fics where Luke basically has sexual relations with everyone he meets on the Death Star. Yes, Luke is a totally slutty, power bottom in this one. No regrets.
> 
> Tags will be update with new chapters.
> 
> Excuse my English, it is not my first language.

It was incredibly easy to make Luke agree to join the Dark Side. After Vader revealed that he was the other’s father, the young man has quickly latched himself onto him. He cried, mumbling something in the folds of Vader’s robes. To be honest, Vader was shocked at how Luke reacted to the news. He was expecting denial, even outright rejection. Yet, his son actually seemed to have been relived. He thought he heard him say something about being right, that he belonged somewhere after all. His grip on the other tightened at that point. Vader promised himself that his son would never again feel as if he didn’t belong. Now that they were together, his child would live like a prince. Luke will be given anything his little heart would desire. Vader would make sure of that. His innocent child. His destiny was to be by Vader’s side, to be the Dark prince he was born as. Lord Darth Vader would make sure Luke knew how important he was, especially since Palpatine had plans to make him his heir.

At least that’s how he felt a few months ago when Luke entered his life. He was not expecting for things to turn out the way they did. Luke has been completely corrupted by the Dark. He embraced it easily. His son claimed his dark heritage with unusual thirst. He has become deranged. The innocent child from Tatooine has long been wiped out. Now, Luke could be seen covered in blood more often than not. He killed and tortured others without care. It actually caused him pleasure to see someone else in pain. But the complete turn from Light to Dark wasn’t the worst. When finally free from his restrains and able to do whatever he wanted, Luke discovered one thing that he has become obsessed with: sex.

Growing up on a backwards planet like Tatooine, he could probably only imagine what the experience was like. It was also a taboo, something to be shared only between two people who were closest to each other, usually a husband and wife. But on the Death Star, Luke Skywalker found that sex was something that anyone could do with whomever they wanted. And since he was the heir to the Emperor himself, no one would refuse him. And no one wanted to.

Vader lamented at the good looks his son inherited from him. He could see the lustful looks his child received when strutting around the Death Star. Vader already killed a few who dared to be a little too forward in their advances. But he could not choke everyone, even if he wanted to. He actually has been reprimanded by Palpatine himself for the last five deaths. And so, Vader was forced to watch as his own son whored himself out.

Oh, what has he done?

***

Luke Skywalker was walking through the Death Star slowly. He was feeling restless. He needed to relieve some tension. Maybe kill someone. Or with a good fuck or at least a blowjob. Sadly, he had to go to one of the meetings his father was holding. Well, since he was forced to attend it, at least he could have some fun with the Officers there.

Luke entered the main control room, his movements sensual with the aim to seduce. He could already see a few heads turning his way. They were rather forward in their observations of him today, since his father wasn’t present yet. The young man smiled attractively and slowly licked his lips. He felt more eyes on him now, following the movement. Oh yes, he was going to get some after the meeting. He only hoped his father wouldn’t intervene like last time. That was rather irritating, with Vader sometimes depriving him of his entertainment. Luke didn’t understand why he would have no problem with his son playing around in blood and gore, but he would go berserk every time someone just looked at him with a little spark of lust in their eyes. He had to actually go and complain to the Emperor about the whole situation. Now Vader was a little more tamed, but his father still would sometimes choke his partners if he caught them in the act of tainting his precious child. Well, hopefully, he can tempt someone well enough that their fear of Vader’s wrath will not stop them from coming to his bed.

Luke walked to the control panels, stepping up behind an attractive Communications Officer. He didn’t recognize him, the man must be new then. This was perfect, he probably didn’t know yet about Luke’s reputation. And the man was so pleasing to his eyes, with dark hair and eyes, and a very stern frown on his face. Luke licked his lips, looking at the well-built, muscular body. He could already imagine the other pinning him down to the bed and fucking him until he couldn’t speak. After all, it was the ones who were most controlled on the outside that would become animals in bed.

He put his hands slowly on the chair the other was sitting in and lowered his head so it was next to the man’s ear.

“So tell me, are you new here?” He whispered.

The other man jumped slightly is surprise, his eyes widening a fraction. Luke moved away a little when the man turned around fast, probably to tell him off. His mouth was already open in a retort, but it closed when he actually saw who was talking to him.

“Lord Skywalker!” he stuttered out, a red blush staining his cheeks.

Well, maybe he wasn’t as uninformed as Luke thought. He only hoped that this wouldn’t hinder his plans to have the man fuck him. After all, he was the Emperor’s heir, the officer had to do as he told him. Luke put on his most seductive smile and trapped the man on the chair, caging him between his arms.

“What is you name, Officer?” He asked in a low tone.

The man blushed even harder, if that was possible. Luke could see his eyes move from Luke's eyes to his lips, where they lingered. Good, take the bait.

“Huntaar Trubal, my Lord.” Was the breathy response.

My, my, he was really affecting the other man. Luke smirked. He leaned even closer to Huntaar and breathed against the Officer’s lips, looking deep into his eyes. He felt for the Force and used it to influence the man.

“I want you to follow me after this meeting is over, do you understand me Huntaar? It will be done in secret, no one must know where you are going. I will meet you in the B sector, in room 1827. Do you understand?” He said quietly, so no one else could hear him.

Trubal nodded dazedly. Luke smirked again. With a feeling of satisfaction, he stood up quickly and turned around.

“Well, keep up the good work Officer Trubal.” He said as an afterthought.

And right on time too, his father just arrived.

***

The meeting was boring and long. He tried to behave so he wouldn’t give away his plans to his father. It wasn’t that hard really. He completely ignored Officer Trubal and made sure to plant a thought in his mind with the power of Force, to do the same to Luke. Still, Luke was starting to feel really restless. When the meeting finally ended, he exchanged a few words with his father. Luke assured Vader that there was nothing wrong with him and he was going to mediate now, so if his father could make sure no one would disturb him, that would be great. Vader of course agreed right away, pleased that his child would be doing something that didn’t include any kinds of fluids for once. Luke waited till his father left the room, feeling with Force how far away he has gone already. When he was satisfied with the distance between them, and sure that Vader wouldn’t follow him, Luke himself walked out. With haste, he went to sector B, to room 1827. It was an abandoned hospital room. There were a few beds and medical equipment strewn around. Luke looked at the bed with straps in contemplation. Hmmm… This could be used in so many delicious ways.

He turned around to look at the door which swooshed open. Officer Trubal was standing in the entrance, his eyes immediately locked on Luke’s form. The young heir smirked and looked at the other encouragingly. This seemed to be enough to have the taller man walk fast into the room, the door closing and locking behind him. Before Luke could utter a word, the other was already upon him, his lips taking possession of Luke’s own. The younger of the two moaned in pleasure. Well, this was a nice change from all those hesitant Officers he had before.

Huntaar kissed him like a man starving. He forced Luke’s lips open with his tongue, tasting every part of his mouth he could reach. One of his hands found its way to Luke’s waist, bringing him flush against the Officer’s hard chest. His other hand gripped at his hair, keeping his head in place. Luke was becoming excited from how forward Huntaar was. This, this was what he needed.

With effort, he tore his lips away from the other. Trubal didn’t seem to mind, he simply moved to Luke’s neck, sucking and licking it as if it were the best delicacy he has ever tasted. Luke moaned loudly, his mind hazing in pleasure. He felt Huntaar’s erection against his leg, hard as rock. The young heir licked his lips, imagining how it will feel when the other finally fucks him with it.

Trubal, still kissing every inch of skin he could reach, took his hand away from Luke’s head. Without any ceremony, he opened the younger man’s pants and took out his leaking cock. Luke gasped at the first touch. The Officer’s hand was big and warm. He started to move it up and down in a successive motion. Luke was a gasping and moaning mess at this point.

Huntaar stopped kissing his neck and lifted his head, his eyes dark with lust and desire. He seemed to be taking great pleasure in watching Luke lose himself in the handjob he was giving him. Luke could only pant and look back with hazy eyes. He did not even realize how much he needed this, his father has been stopping him from getting it on with someone for the last month and he was at his limit.

“More!” He moaned demandingly.

Huntaar’s eyes darkened even more. He sped up his movements. His lips latched themselves onto Luke’s again, even more possessive than before. The kiss was turning filthy and felt more like a mashing of lips and tongues, saliva dripping everywhere. The hand on Luke’s cock was going faster and faster with each moan he uttered. Huntaar started to hump against Luke a little, his own erection probably straining at this point. Luke could actually feel a wet sensation where his body met with the other man’s thrusting.

Luke felt so close. All the stimulation was making him go crazy. And with how long he had to wait to actually get it, he knew he wouldn’t last long. He was almost there, and the more irregular humping motion told him that Trubal was also getting close. His orgasm was building at a fast pace. Almost there…

He felt an abrupt loss of the weight of the other on him. Luke, still in the haze of pleasure, looked around confused. His eyes landed on his father, standing in the doorway and choking Trubal with a Force choke. He wanted to shout, but before he could do anything, the Officer was already laying dead on the floor. Luke looked at his father with angry eyes, his erection still out in the open and straining against his stomach. Vader looked back at his son, or at least Luke thought he did.

“Clothe yourself, you are indecent.” Were the only words Vader spat out at him and then he left.

Luke felt like cursing at everything. He looked at the dead Trubal and felt no remorse for his death, except that he was denied completion. He quickly zipped his pants up, feeling his erection slowly coming down due to his anger. Luke stepped over the dead body and moved towards the training rooms. He needed to destroy something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Tarkin/Luke, because seriously, imagine the power rush Tarkin would get from fucking Vader's son.

A few days passed since the unfortunate demise of one Officer Huntaar Trubal. Luke was still restless, although he did feel better after killing a few Stormtroopers. But it didn’t help with his simple need to get properly fucked. He scowled, thinking of how his father has been keeping a closer eye on him since the last accident. Vader wouldn’t let him out of his sight, and always made sure Luke was with someone whom he wouldn’t touch, even if they were the last person in the Galaxy. So now he was stuck being horny. And unless he found someone fast to fuck this need out of him, there would be more dead bodies and carnage.

Room 45 in sector C was still being cleaned.

Luke sighed to himself, looking around. He was finally alone, able to ditch both his father and the new babysitter. But as his accursed luck would have it, there was no one around who would catch his fancy. Unless… There was one person he could always go to. With a spring in his step, Luke almost skipped to the Officer quarters section of the Death Star. He reached the door he was aiming for and knocked politely.

“Enter!” Came from the other side.

Luke felt his excitement growing. He opened the door and quickly walked inside the room.

“Hello Grand Moff.” He said with a smirk, closing and locking the door behind him.

Grand Moff Tarkin looked up from his work. His eyes gleamed wickedly when he realized who was in his room. Putting the documents he has been signing away, he stood up slowly from behind his desk. Tarkin straightened his uniform and fully turned towards the young heir. He smiled at the other, not a hair out of place. Tarkin looked like the perfect, proper Officer. If it wasn’t for the still present burning in his eyes as he took in Luke. His gaze slowly swept over the other from his head to toes. Luke felt a pleasant shiver pass through him.

“What can I do for you today Lord Skywalker?” Asked Tarkin with false politeness.

Luke’s smirk grew. His eyes sparked in delight. So the Moff wanted to play a game? Fine then. He could do with some foreplay.

Luke walked up to Tarkin with slow, deliberate steps. He resembled a stalking cat, elegant and seductive. The Moff traced the movements with his eyes. Luke noticed that the fingers of one of his hands twitched a little. He was restraining himself pretty well today. Usually the older man would have him up against the wall at this point. Luke had to admit that he was impressed.

He stopped finally, right next to the Moff. They were almost touching. Luke looked up at the taller man and he could feel his warm breath on his face.

“You see my dear Grand Moff, I am finding myself in a very difficult situation and I couldn’t find anyone to help me so far. I was thinking you would be able to offer your assistance.” He said in a low voice.

He didn’t touch Tarkin yet. Luke wanted the older man to make the first move. He only leaned closer, his lips seconds away from locking with those of the other. In the most seductive voice, he whispered:

“You see… I need someone to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk for days.”

That did it. Tarkin’s control snapped and he immediately had his lips on Luke’s. Kissing the younger man with abandon, he forced him to walk backwards, until Luke felt the familiar cold of the room’s walls. He whined from need and Tarkin did not disappoint. His kiss turned more brutal. He forced Luke’s lips apart with his tongue and took complete possession of his mouth. Luke could only moan. He tried to battle the other’s tongue with his own, but the older man only pinned him harder to the wall and forced him to retreat. Luke could feel saliva escaping in the corners of his lips. He could barely breathe through his nose, feeling himself suffocating a little. Black spots began dancing in his vision.

As if sensing the problem, Tarkin reluctantly let go of his mouth. They both breathed heavily, looking at each other. The Grand Moff turned his attention to Luke’s neck, kissing it softly, a complete contrast to his previous behavior. To Luke, this was torture. The slow teasing was driving him mad with lust after the intense make out session. He whined again, hoping that Tarkin would hurry up. But the older man kept his delicate kisses going. He slowly started to unbutton the black shirt Luke was wearing, exposing more skin. His lips followed the reveal of Luke’s body. Tarkin flicked his tongue over Luke’s left nipple. The young heir moaned loudly. He was already shuddering with desire, his erection straining in his pants. Luke glanced down at the Moff. Well, at least he wasn’t the only one whose cock was just ready to get going.

Tarkin kept on kissing and sucking at his exposed chest, paying special attention to the nipples. Luke was so lost in pleasure that he had no way of preventing the Moff’s next actions. The older man suddenly straightened up and in a fast movement with strength his age would not indicate, he pinned both of Luke’s hands over his head. He looked down at the panting young man and his eyes burned with dark desire. The hand that was not holding Luke’s grasped the young heir’s chin and roughly forced him to look at Tarkin.

“Look at you. You are already like this just from a few kisses…” Said Tarkin in a whisper.

One of his fingers trailed over Luke’s soft lips. The younger man caught the digit in his mouth, sucking on it softly. He looked seductively at Tarkin from under his long eyelashes. The other man’s breath hitched, but he didn’t let go of Luke. If anything, his hands tightened to the point where they actually hurt Luke a little. The younger shuddered in delighted, when he thought about the bruises that will be surely left on his skin.

“Please…” Moaned out Luke from around the finger.

Tarkin raised an unimpressed eyebrow. He took his hand off Luke’s chin, and instead grabbed his hair harshly. Luke felt actual tears in the corner of his eyes from how rough the gesture was.

“Why should I make it easy for you my dear? You give yourself to anyone who is willing to put their cock in you. You are only here because your father is keeping an eye on you, and you know he won’t kill me due to my position on the Death Star. If he even knew in the first place that you were coming here so often. But if it wasn’t the case, you would have run to the first man that you could find.” Spat out Tarkin.

Luke shuddered. This was turning him on more than it should.

“Are you jealous my dear Grand Moff?” He asked the older man cheekily, catching his breath.

Tarkin actual growled. He pushed himself flush against Luke, squashing him against the wall. His lips were hovering over the younger man’s, his breathing harsh. There was an almost mad spark in his eyes, tainted with possessiveness that Luke could not get enough off. If he were honest, there was no one that turned him on as much as Tarkin when he was angry with him.

“Should I be? If I remember correctly, you promised yourself to me completely, yet, all I hear is how you let yourself be fucked again and again. Tell me my darling boy, what is was that you have promised?” Said Tarkin angrily, his lips brushing Luke’s when he spoke.

Luke licked his lips, his tongue touching Tarkin’s mouth. But the Moff kept holding him tightly, waiting for his answer.

“My dear Moff, they are simply toys to be used and discarded when I don’t have need for them. I am a young man and I have my needs. And you aren’t always available. It is actually your fault that I have to look for gratification from others. You should take better care of me.” He answered smirking darkly.

Tarkin chuckled. He lowered his head and started to again kiss and lick Luke’s neck. The older man also nipped at the skin from time to time, not strong enough to break skin, but definitely enough to leave a mark. Luke moaned happily at the renewed attention that his body was being given.

“That was not what I asked. My beautiful boy, tell me, tell me again…” Said Tarkin between kisses.

Luke whimpered in need and excitement. By Force, did he love when Tarkin was acting like this.

“When I finally kill Palpatine, you will become Emperor. I don’t care that I was named heir, I will not wait until he passes away naturally. I will strike him down so fast, he won’t have time to shout. Then I will let you fuck me on his throne next to his still cooling, decapitated body, until I see stars and can’t remember my name. I will have his head watch us, as you claim me as yours. And when I come, when you are filling me to the brim with your essence, I will shout…”

Luke paused in his speech, feeling Tarkin stop his ministrations and just breathing harshly against him.

“…Emperor Tarkin.” He finished in Tarkin’s ear.

The Grand Moff came with a groan in his own pants. Luke could feel the wetness seeping against him, with how close the two of them were. He thrust against the other man, not giving him time to recover, to remind him of Luke’s own straining erection. Tarkin smirked against his neck, still panting from his orgasm. He slowly trailed his free hand down Luke’s exposed chest, causing a shudder in the young man. Expertly, he unbuttoned the other’s pants and freed his leaking cock. Tarkin started to move his hand up and down in a fast motion. He put his lips against Luke’s neck again, and between kisses, he started to speak:

“When I become Emperor, I will make sure that no one else will ever touch you again, or even look at you. I will lock you up, like a pretty bird in a cage, only for me to admire. You will become mine completely, like you have promised me so many times. I will claim you every day, fuck you so hard, till it will be all you can think about and crave. My beautiful, darling boy… I will possess you till there is nothing left…”

Luke was extremely turned on at this point. He could feel his orgasm approaching quickly. Tarkin sped up his movements, his thumb brushing over the head of Luke’s cock from time to time.

“You are mine Luke Skywalker… Say it!” Snapped Tarkin in a feverent voice.

Luke only moaned in response. He was so close… Tarkin slowed his movements down, dragging out the sweet torture.

“Tell me my beautiful boy, tell me you are mine!” He whispered harshly this time.

Luke whined and with great effort answered.

“Yours, only yours! Please!”

Tarkin smirked darkly. He sped up his movements again. When he felt Luke tensing up, he smashed their lips together. Luke felt the orgasm that he has been denied for so long hit him hard. He saw white and only felt a rush of intense pleasure. Tarkin’s insistent mouth and tongue swallowed his cry. After Luke came down from his rush, he slumped in Tarkin’s tight hold. The older man kept kissing him softly for a few moments more. Finally, the Moff let go of his abused mouth, but did not let up on his grip on the young heir’s hands. His free hand splayed wide on Luke’s chest, keeping him in place. They were both breathing loudly.

Tarkin suddenly moved away from the wall, bringing Luke to himself by the hold on the other’s hands. He caressed the younger’s cheek slowly and smirked.

“Are you ready for round two Lord Skywalker?” Asked the Grand Moff.

Luke smirked back at the other. Another thing he loved about the older man; he had great stamina for someone his age.

The young heir was about to answer when they both heard the sound of an incoming call. Luke and Tarkin looked over at the comlink with annoyance. Reluctantly, both men separated and the older of the two went to see who was calling him. Luke walked over to one of the empty chairs in the room and sat down with a huff. He felt his irritation growing when he heard who was speaking.

“Grand Moff Tarkin, have you by any chance seen my son? The person responsible for watching him has been found dead and I cannot find him anywhere.” Said Vader.

Luke felt like shouting. He was so close to getting properly fucked and his father had to intervene. Again! But he kept quiet. He didn’t want Vader to find him. Tarkin looked over at the fuming Luke with an amused expression. He turned back to the comlink.

“No Lord Vader, I have not seen Lord Skywalker anywhere. Maybe he is in the training rooms?” Answered Tarkin.

“We have already checked there. Grand Moff, I need your presence immediately in the control room. We need to deal with this matter as fast as possible.”

Tarkin was clearly forcing himself not to sigh. But he did roll his eyes up to heavens. Luke almost giggled at the display. The huffing sound that escaped him was of course noticed by Tarkin, who only sent him a glare.

“Of course my Lord, I will be right there.”

“Good. I am awaiting your arrival.” Was the answer and the connection ended.

Tarkin finally sighed. Luke walked up behind him quietly. He draped himself over the other man, kissing his neck softly.

“Hmmm… Seems like we will have to continue later.” He murmured, his lips trailing down the other’s neck.

Tarkin moaned soflty. Luke could feel him start to relax a little, but the older man suddenly pushed him away gently and turned around to face the younger one.

“Yes, that is unfortunate my dear. Sadly, I am swamped with work and as much as I enjoyed the distraction, I really need to get back to it. Or Lord Vader will start to suspect something, if he already isn’t, judging by his harsher behavior towards me as of late.”

Luke pouted in disappointment. He was hoping to get the Grand Moff back into the mood so they could at least have a quick fuck before he would go meet with his father. Sadly, it seemed like that wasn’t the case. Well, at least he was able to get off this time. But he still needed to get fucked and if Tarkin wasn’t up to the task, he would find someone else.

“Well, I guess I will see you around then, Grand Moff. Good day.” He said, turning around and righting his clothes as best as he could.

He only got a few steps away, when he felt a strong hand on his arm, turning him fast around. Lips smashed onto his, hungry and possessive. Luke smiled into the kiss. He felt Tarkin bite his lower lip, drawing blood. The older man sucked on the wound until it stopped bleeding, marking him. Luke could only moan in appreciation. Oh, how he loved Tarkin’s rougher side. The Moff let go of his lips and looked him deep in the eyes.

“Remember whom you belong to darling boy.” He said softly, but with a dangerous edge.

Luke only smiled back. He couldn’t wait to find an opportunity to provoke the other into fucking him aggressively, in an uncontrolled fit of jealousy.

Tarkin was definitely his favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say: Luke is deranged and if you read my fic Dear Brother of Mine, you know I have a thing for forbidden relationships. 
> 
> Also, Luke is all about the teenage drama and rebellion.

Luke was really frustrated. Of course his father noticed the hickeys all over his neck left by Tarkin. Not to mention the split lip. The wound made by the older man during their last kiss wouldn’t heal – it kept opening up and bleeding for the last few days. Tarkin must have bitten him more deeply than he thought.

His father has been furious of course, in a very Vader way. He has been silently fuming for the last few days that Luke not only killed his “babysitter,” but also managed to get some when the Sith Lord wasn’t looking. Of course he has also given him “the talk” about being an heir to the biggest power in the Galaxy, and why was Luke still acting like a cheap whore instead of training and learning for his future role.

Luke rolled his eyes in annoyance when he remembered how his father has been pacing around the room while lecturing him, saying Luke was destroying the Empire’s reputation with his uncouth ways and making them a laugh stock among their allies and enemies.

The young heir of course didn’t care much about this stuff. He also knew the Emperor didn’t have anything against his escapades. It was his father that made such a big deal out of the whole situation. What was his problem anyway? While Luke enjoyed sex, he also did attend to his duties and studies. Besides, he was an adult! His father had no right to treat him like a teenager who doesn’t know what he is doing.

Fuming, Luke walked through the Death Star. At least Vader ditched the idea of a babysitter after he killed the last four. Still, he made sure Luke was busy and that his father was with him as often as possible, so his precious son would not try to have sex with the first person he sees. As if Luke would have so little self-control and low standards! He chose his partners with certain criteria in mind. Of course those changed all the time, based on what, or rather who, Luke felt like fucking.

Right now, for example, he would murder Tarkin if he saw him. If it wasn’t for the man’s possessive marks, his father would have never realized what happened. Maybe he should sic Vader on the Grand Moff. Now, wouldn’t that be a funny picture.

Luke finally reached his destination; the private training room Vader has chosen especially for the two of them to train in. Of course sometimes the Emperor would also teach Luke in those rooms, but he was a busy man and didn’t have time to be there for his young heir all the time. Luke was fine with that. Besides, there was plenty of things that he could learn from Vader.

“Son.” He heard the modulated voice of his father.

Luke’s face twisted in an ugly scowl.

“Yes father? I am here, just like you wanted.” He shot back, irritation coming back fully when he saw Vader.

His father could clearly sense his emotions if the subtle, spastic movement of his gloved fingers was anything to go by. Because even if Vader couldn’t tell what his son was feeling, Luke definitely felt the conflict in his father. Warmth and love at seeing Luke; disappointment and sadness at his behavior. Well, he didn’t care in this moment. He was angry at Vader and he would not hide it.

“Why the hostility, my dear son?”

Luke almost snorted. Was he truly asking him that question?

“Please father, at least do not insult both of us by pretending you don’t know what this is about.” He answered, malice entering his voice.

He wanted to hurt his father for depraving him of his entertainment and release.

“Luke, I thought we have already discussed this. You are the heir to the Empire and…”

“… and this is no way for me to behave. Yes, you have told me that too many times to count.” He finished for Vader.

His father made a strange kind of sound, something between a moan of disappointment and a sigh.

“I do not see the problem?! The Emperor is fine with this! Must I also remind you that I am a young man and I have my needs? Would you rather I went to a brothel of some kind and fucked a whore that could infect me with some shit? At lease here everyone is healthy and the monthly medical checkups make sure this doesn’t change.” Said Luke.

Vader sighed again.

“Son, you have to understand that the Emperor might have chosen you as his heir, but to him you are simple entertainment at this point. This is why he does not care much about what you do in your spare time. But his patience for your behavior will soon run out and then what will you do? Also, please, refrain from such improper language.” Answered Vader with affronted voice.

Luke felt like screaming. It seems his father had the special ability to make him feel like that.

“You are seriously the only person who has a problem with this! WHY?! And do not tell me this bullshit about me being an heir. This is not the true reason and we both know it, I can feel it through the Force. It's just an excuse.” He shot back in anger.

The Sith Lord didn’t say anything. He stood, unmoving and silent, watching Luke with the blank stare of his mask. The young heir truly didn’t understand his father’s motivation. Was it because Luke was his son and this was his parental side talking? But it couldn’t be. Vader never said anything against his love for blood and fighting. He actually encouraged it. Well, kind of. So what was his problem?

Maybe…

Luke let a soft smile stretch across his face. Vader observed him, suspicion rolling off him in waves. The young man slowly approached his father. Vader, unconsciously, moved backwards, watching Luke’s slow steps towards him until his back hit the wall of the training room. Luke finally reached his father, standing a breath away from the older man.

They were the only ones in the huge room, their breathing the only sound.

“Tell me, my dearest father…” Started Luke in a soft whisper.

He moved his face closer, putting his hands on Vader’s broad chest to keep balance. Luke was looking straight at the helmet where his father’s eyes were, supposedly.

“…could it be that you are simply jealous?” He finished, smirking.

A shudder went through his father. Luke could feel shock coming from him.

“Have you gone mad?!” questioned Vader.

Luke could feel him trying to break away from his son, but the young heir used the Force to keep Vader in place.

“Release me this instant!” Came the angry voice of his father when he realized what Luke has done.

Luke’s smirk only grew wider. His breath was fanning over Vader’s mask leaving a visibly mark on the polished surface.

“Why? Do I make you uncomfortable, father? If what I said wasn’t true, you wouldn’t have been so defensive…”

The shock coming from his father grew in intensity now. Luke thought that he didn’t even need the Force anymore. Vader was too surprised to even think about moving. Luke slowly moved his hands in an up and down motion on the chest plate of the armor, palms flat. He looked at his father, lashes fluttering seductively, his lips parted invitingly.

“I mean, I didn’t grow up with you, we have known each other only for a short time. I am basically a stranger to you. It is no wonder that you could have developed these kind of feelings for me, instead of fatherly ones… No one would hold it against you, you know…” Continued Luke in a hypnotizing voice.

Vader seemed to have fallen under his spell easily. He didn’t move. The only indication that he was even affected by what was happening was his breathing that started to pick up the more Luke talked. Huh, he wasn’t expecting that. He was bluffing when he thought his father felt towards him something more. Yet, besides the confusion emanating from Vader, Luke could feel a silver of desire. Oh, so his father did want him after all and not in the innocent, fatherly way. No, there was definitely lust there too.

“I mean, I can only imagine how no one wanted to get close to you like that, being intimidating and all. People must have been afraid you would choke them if they did something wrong. But then I came along. I wasn’t afraid and I am more than willing… You can even choke me too, if you want… I would like that actually…” He trailed softly, distracting Vader.

His father’s breathing sped up even more. Luke licked his lips slowly, still looking into Vader’s mask. One of his hands trailed down the black armor, stopping between his father’s legs. Luke cupped the erection that started forming there, his soft hand rubbing it in a rhythmic motion.

Vader groaned, his hands coming to rest on Luke’s hips in a bruising grip. He didn’t even notice he was no longer under a Force hold.

Luke felt excited. This was something new. It felt deliciously forbidden, thinking about his father fucking him. Such taboo… Why didn’t he think about this before? Vader was perfect. He was huge and powerful. His father could be violent too. And Luke could just imagine how possessive Vader would become after claiming him like that, the marks. Luke shuddered at the thought. He was already bruising his hips. Yes, he should have done this earlier.

Luke moved even closer, still fondling his father’s erection. He breathed where he thought Vader’s ears were supposed to be.

“Imagine… You could finally unwind with me, let go. I can take anything you give me. And I would be completely yours, no one would touch me again. We could become so close, bonded like no one else. Our Force powers mingling together… The power rush and pleasure we would feel…” He continued in the seductive voice.

Vader gripped him tighter.

“Your son… Completely yours…”

This seemed to have been the wrong thing to say. Vader froze suddenly. He pushed Luke away violently. He was shaking, emotions rolling off him in waves.

Anger.

Confusion.

Lust.

Luke fell down on the floor from the force of the push. He looked up at his father in shock. He has never before acted like that towards him. Vader turned away from him, still shaking.

For some reason, Luke felt small. Rejected.

“Father…?” He asked unsure, stretching out his hand towards Vader.

“Get out.” Came the quiet, modulated voice.

Luke froze.

“What?”

“GET OUT!” Roared Vader this time, turning around to face his son.

Luke felt terrified. His father never shouted at him like that. His father never uttered those words before towards him. Sure, he sometimes got angry with Luke and lectured him, but never in such a violent way, aimed to hurt. Vader was intimidating like this, his huge, black form towering over Luke, blocking out the light from the room. The energy surrounding him was suffocating the young heir. Luke felt a shiver pass through him.

He wanted more.

Luke calmed down and smirked. He slowly got up from the floor, dusting off his clothes.

“As you wish… father.” He said, a gleam entering his eyes.

He walked out of the room calmly, still smirking.

He would get his father to admit his lust and fuck him.

Luke wanted more of that violent power he felt.

And he would have it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY UPDATED, REJOICE IN THE SIN!!!

After the “incident,” Vader has been avoiding Luke like a plague. On the one hand, it was a perfect situation for the young heir. He didn’t have his father breathing down his neck all the time, which meant he could purse his favorite past time in peace: sex.

But while Luke has tried to enjoy it with a few different partners in the last few days, including men and women, he could never get excited quiet enough for it to work. Which actually ended in some nasty accidents with a lightsaber and lots of blood and cut off body parts. Or as Luke liked to call it, letting out his frustrations in a less elegant way than usually.

Luke could not forget the power that has pressed upon him so strongly when his father told him to get out of the training room. He felt a shiver pass through him at the memory of the feeling. He had to admit, he has brought himself pleasure to the image of his imposing father quiet a lot in the last few days; Vader’s towering figure, the blackness of his armor, the labored breath coming through the respirator were at the forefront of his mind. Even now, instead of pursing someone else, he was in his quarters, stroking his leaking cock in a lazy movement.

The young heir lay sprawled on his huge bed, completely naked. He didn’t look at himself, instead gazing at the ceiling, just feeling the sensations. The silk sheets against his heated skin, the cold air of the ventilation, how his hand moved against his cock. He hissed when his finger rubbed the head, twisting a little on the bed, his hips lifting slightly.

His hand was already covered in a slight trickle of come. Luke has been teasing himself like that for quite some time now. He closed his eyes, his imagination bringing up various scenarios.

Would his father be gentle with him? Touch him softly, almost reverently, afraid to hurt his precious son? Would he lay him on the bed delicately, take off his clothing piece by piece, his touch feather soft, teasing. Luke would moan and twist, loving and hating the sweet torture. But Vader wouldn’t give into his son’s demand for more, for moving faster. He would shush him, call him his sweet child, and proceed even slower. He would tell Luke how he wished he could kiss every part of his body, especially Luke’s plump, sweet lips. His father would whisper sweet nothings into his ear when he would stroke Luke’s cock with his leather clad hand, the friction of skin and the material just perfect; Vader’s huge hand enveloping him completely. Luke would cry and whine from the pleasure of it, begging for his father to just end this, to let him come. And Vader would give him that, bringing him to completion, telling him how precious Luke is, how much of a good boy he is for begging so prettily, for coming for his daddy like that. And then he would have Luke lick off the come from his gloved hand and Luke would suck on the leather seductively, listening as Vader’s respirator worked faster to keep up with his father’s quickening breath that promised so much more for later.

Or maybe his father would burst into Luke’s room, uninvited and furious. Would Vader want to punish Luke for his behavior? Shout at him, call him degrading names, calling him a deviant, a whore. Would he manhandle his son like a living doll? Would he throw him on the bed roughly, watching as Luke bounced on it, hitting himself on the frame, crying out in pain? His father would say nothing, no reassuring words or touches. He would grab him again, pressing on the forming bruises strongly without care. Luke would hiss at the feeling. It would hurt, but it would also feel so good; Luke always was a little masochistic. Vader would then rip his son’s clothes off, not caring about anything else. He would have one goal in mind and that is to punish Luke. But then he would stop, look at his son in silence, his oppressive power strong and intoxicating. He would try to calm down, realizing what he was actually doing. Luke would groan at the sensation like an animal in heat, his cock already hard and leaking. He would goad Vader, tell him things to get him angry again. And his father would become furious once more, his emotions turning dark and twisted. His lust would press on Luke through the Force, Luke’s own desire answering back, submitting to the clearly superior and dominant power. And Vader would not bother with any preparation or gentleness. He would simply free his own cock, probably huge and impressive like the rest of him. And he would fuck Luke raw, telling him he deserved this kind of treatment and nothing else if he wants to act like a shameless harlot. And Luke would love it, would love the intense pain, the feeling of being split in two. Vader would be merciless, pounding into him with abandon, tearing into his son causing blood to spill. Luke would cry, cry from how painful it all would be, but how good at the same time, the pleasure too intense even for him. He would call out to Vader, tell him how fucked up his father is himself, that he probably sees Luke’s mother in his son, and does it feel good father, do you see your precious Padmé? And Vader would lose it and roar in fury and he would grip Luke so tightly, hold him down with no escape. His father would use the Force on him, start choking Luke. The lack of air, the intense fucking, and hate and anger rolling off his father would cause Luke to spill, come so hard like he has never come before. Luke would see nothing but white, blacking out for some time. But then he would come to fast, because Vader would not stop moving, still pounding into his son with desperate movements, trying to reach his own completion. And he would snarl like an animal at him, the respirator barely keeping up with his breathing. And it would be even more painful, Luke being soft after his own orgasm and it would be the worst feeling in the world and he would actually cry. And then Vader would come, fast and strong like his fucking. And he would spill his load into Luke, claiming his son from the inside, dominating him completely…

Luke shouted as he came on his bed from his fantasies. He breathed hard. Luke felt sated for a moment, but then the feeling of dissatisfaction came right after. He huffed, unhappy. He played with his softening cock, looking at it in contemplation. Luke brought his cum covered hand up to his face, gazing at the translucent liquid already cooling on it.

He needed Vader to fuck him and he needed it fast. But for now, he just wanted someone to fuck him so he didn’t feel so empty.

A knocking on his door brought him out of his trance. He looked up surprised. No one came to his rooms at this time of the cycle.

“Who is it?” He asked with suspicion, ready to get off the bed and defend himself.

His lightsaber was laying on the bed drawer.

“Lord Skywalker, it’s Grand Moff Tarkin.” Came the muffled voice from the other side.

Luke relaxed, laying back down on the bed like a lazy cat. A smirk appeared on his face.

“Grand Moff, please, come in. I know you have the code.” He called back.

Luke heard a dark and amused chuckle come from the older man. He heard the door swish open and then close and lock behind the Moff. His sure, loud steps moved towards Luke’s location with no hurry.

When the other man reached Luke’s bedroom he looked at the young man in surprise at first. Luke was laying on the bed in a seductive pose, spread wide. The air was filled with the smell of his pleasure. He was naked and covered in sweat. Luke looked at Tarkin through half lidded eyes, licking the cold come off his own hand, making sucking noises. His cock was already half-hard.

Tarkin raised a questioning eyebrow at the display. But Luke could see how the man’s eyes also moved over his body, how his breathing hitched slightly. Tarkin’s fingers were twitching at his sides, a clear indication that the man was close to losing control. Without a word, with clear desire in his eyes, the Grand Moff started to undress, his gaze never leaving Luke.

The young heir smirked. Maybe this night wasn’t going to be such a waste after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys!

This is sadly not a continuation of the story. Due to a lot of things that have been happening in my life, I lost all the drive for all my stories. I am not happy with how they look, and while I had an idea where they will go, I no longer am sure of that. This is why this story will be discontinued. I might pick it up one day, but it will probably be rewritten first to improve what was written so far and then continued. I might even delete the old version if a new one is created.

I am very sorry to the small group of people who were waiting for this to be continued. It pains me to do this, but I don't see a point in forcing myself and giving you guys something that hasn't got my whole heart in it. It just isn't me.

On the bright side, there will be new stories coming at some point. I hope that you will like those just as much as the old ones.

Once again I'm sorry, please, forgive me.

fat_fish_in_space

 

**April 23rd, 2017**

 

**I just want to inform everyone that this story will stay discontinued, but I will not re-write it or delete it. It will simply stay online as it is for you guys to enjoy!**

**fat_fish_in_space**


End file.
